School Year Disaster
by Appeley
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang live in Kagome's world! Shippo comes to tell the gang that they need to cross the boneeaters well! But will they do it! Is this a whole trap or will they find themselves making mistakes! COMPLETE!


School Year Disaster

Chapter 1: Busy Day

"Come on Sango where gona be late for lunch!" yelled Kagome opening the door that lead to the hall. Some days ago they were paired up to be roommates. "Your taking time from my hair style schedule you know," said Sango getting out of the bathroom.

"Well then go ahead and keep your schedule I'm gona go eat I'm not gona stay here like last time that you said only 5 minutes more and at the end it was 1 hour," said Kagome closing the door.

"Well it wasn't that long I'll just order a pizza ok bye," said Sango again closing the bathroom door.

Kagome walked out of the room bumping into Inuyasha who nicely came with her to lunch. "So where's Sango? I can imagine where she is right now," said Inuyasha turning a hall.

"Well you guessed right as always she always stays in the bathroom like it was one of her friends," said Kagome. "She needs some serious help," said Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed and so did Inuyasha.

Up ahead Kagome spotted Miroku. He seemed to be waiting for someone. As they catched up to Miroku Kagome yelled "Hey Miroku are you waiting for Sango again?" asked Kagome stopping by not liking it though, she was really hungry.

"Yea but I don't see her anywhere," said Miroku losing his hope.

"Well you might as well lose your hope she's not coming she's still in the bathroom sorting out her make-up colors and doing her hair," laughed Inuyasha once more.

"Anyways we will see you later were heading toward lunch, bye," said Kagome walking a bit faster toward the room where they would find delicious food.

"Ok let's see blue goes before pink or right before yellow hmmm I have to think," said Sango staring at her make-up. Sango's stomach growled. "Come on stomach we can take it," said Sango to herself. 5 minutes later. "Hi I would like to order a large pizza with lots of pepperoni and cheese," said Sango to the man at the telephone. "That'll be $28.88, will that be for here or to go?" asked the man. "To go I want it delivered to Green forest High room 34," said Sango, her stomach once more growled. "Ok it should be there in about 25 minutes," said the man then the phone went blank.

Sango put the phone down and headed toward the bathroom again.

"Yum this rice looks good," said Kagome grabbing a plate.

Inuyasha grabbed a plate too. "I'm gona have the chicken," said Inuyasha.

"Get me some too," said Kagome grabbing something else then walking to a free table. Kagome sat down and waited for Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha soon came and sat down next to her. They started eating. "Do you think Sango will ever come out of the bathroom sometimes I worry about her," said Kagome. "Don't worry about her she will be fine just eat I bet she will be out of there like a hungry rabbit looking for food," said Inuyasha taking a bite out of his chicken.

"Ok let's see I think I got the colors done," said Sango. Then right there the doorbell rang it was pizza time. "Finally the pizza is here it's been like ever!" yelled Sango in happiness. She opened the door and sure enough it was the pizza man standing there with the pizza. The odor filled the room. "Here you go," said Sango handing the pizza man his money and getting the pizza. Sango quickly opened the box. She grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it in delight.

"Can this day get any better?" asked Sango very much not expecting an answer.

Her wish was canceled by the door. Knock, knock, knock. Sango left her slice of pizza and left toward the door. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Miroku. "Hey Sango I thought you were coming to lunch but I guess not so I came over, may I come in?" asked Miroku smelling the smell of the pizza. "Sure would you like some pizza its fresh hot," asked Sango grabbing the slice she had before the door had been knocked on.

"Sure thanks I haven't had anything to eat since I was worried about you," said Miroku. "You know me Miroku I stay up to form everything that I have I just have to I can't help it," said Sango. "One of these days I'm gona make you come with me, Inuyasha and Kagome," said Miroku thinking of a perfect day.

"Gosh that was good food," said Inuyasha rubbing his belly.

"Agreed," said Kagome not rubbing her tummy but laughing at Inuyasha.

"Gosh this sucks tomorrow is Monday and we got school I hate spelling!" said Inuyasha getting up. Kagome also getting up said "Don't worry next thing you know it's after school and you're hanging out with me and sometimes Sango and Miroku."

"I guess so," said Inuyasha.

"Let's go to the mall I need to get some socks for Gym dum Miss Batchwell thinks my socks stink but they're always Sango's socks since she runs in track," said Kagome.

"Ok I need some shorts too I'll go get my car keys," said Inuyasha walking to his room. "I'll come with you," said Kagome.

As they came up to Inuyasha's room Inuyasha entered quickly and came out quickly he didn't want Kagome to see his messy room because of Miroku.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha coming out of his room. "Yea let's go," said Kagome walking down the halls.

As they got into the car Inuyasha sat down on the front seat and started the car. Kagome got in and off they went.

As they got there Kagome was the first one out of the car. Inuyasha made sure every single door was closed before he went with Kagome. "How about we go into this store there's some cute socks and look there's men shorts," said Kagome entering the store and looking at the cute puppy and kitty socks. She liked the puppy ones better she didn't know why.

Inuyasha went to the shorts and saw some red shorts he loved red so he decided to try them on. Kagome grabbed about 6 pairs of socks and paid. Inuyasha got 2 pair of shorts and also paid. They came out of the store with one bag each.

The sun was starting to set, but the day wasn't over, at least not yet. They walked together for a few minutes entering some of the stores and getting out with more bags until both Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head back.

"That was good pizza, thanks I better head back before Inuyasha if I want to start my reading, he likes the dark and I need the light to read," said Miroku getting up from where he was sitting and heading out the door. "Thank you for coming I really liked your company I'll see you tomorrow in Science class," said Sango closing the door. Miroku walked down some halls and he found his room.

He opened the door hopping that Inuyasha would not be there. His luck was with him he wasn't there. "Guess he's with Kagome," thought Miroku.

He walked up to his small table and on top of it was his book. He grabbed it and headed toward his bed where he would sit and read for half and hour.

"I wonder where Kagome is it's already 8:00 Pm she never has stayed that late on Sundays," thought Sango while putting away the pizza. She thought Kagome might want pizza for breakfast.

Inuyasha and Kagome went in the car and headed back home. Once they got there Inuyasha went to leave Kagome at her dorm. They both said their goodnights. Inuyasha headed back to his dorm. "Hey Kagome where have you been all day?" asked Sango. "I was at the mall getting some clothes with Inuyasha, we didn't notice the time until we had sat down to rest," said Kagome putting down 5 bags of clothes.

"Wow you sure went spending," said Sango looking at the bags. The bags all read different names of stores. Not one was the same. "Well I'm bushed let's get some sleep," said Kagome putting her clothes away.

"I see you got some new socks," said Sango.

"Yea well yours were getting smelly and Miss Batchwell didn't like them too much," said Kagome laughing. "Hey I've smelled my socks and they smell just fine," said Sango entering her bed.

Kagome quickly putting away her clothes headed toward bed. "Well you're back where have you been," asked Miroku noticing the bags in his hands. "I never knew you liked to shop," said Miroku. "I don't but I needed to get some shorts," said Inuyasha putting away his clothes.

After putting the clothes away he headed toward bed.

Chapter 2: Remembering

The next day.

"Good morning Kagome," said Sango opening her eyes noticing the sun shining in her eyes.

"Good morning Sango ready for school," asked Kagome. "not really I actually would rather be in the mall than at school," said Sango getting up. Kagome got up and did her bed. She opened the closet and got out some clothes and a pair of her new socks. After both Kagome and Sango were dressed they ate some left over pizza. "Well I'll see you in a couple of hours," said Kagome walking out the door to find Inuyasha again waiting for her. They had their first class together.

"See you later Kagome," said Sango getting her shoes on. Knock, Knock, Knock.

Sango getting up walked toward the door. She expected Miroku to be there waiting for her. She opened the door and it wasn't him it was Mark one of her old time buddies. "Would you like to walk with me to class we do have Science class together," said Mark. "Sure let me just get my books," said Sango.

"I'll wait," said Mark. Sango quickly got her books and out the door she went. Miroku was heading toward Sango when he saw that Sango already had company to deal with. Miroku decided to leave Sango alone until they got to Science class.

"Oh gosh we got a math test today and I forgot to study," said Kagome.

"Don't worry you're better than me at math I always get b- in tests," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks for the advice," said Kagome. "It's not my advice you seem to say that to me all the time and it helps well sometimes," said Inuyasha entering the room where they would learn old boring math. "Ok students before we get started I need to tell you students that you need to take care of your books! Last Friday I found this math book," said Miss Lojagan putting up the book. "That's my book," said Inuyasha in a whisper to Kagome, "That's the third time it happenes."

"It's mine," said Kagome. Miss Lojagan very surprised it would be hers walked up to her and said, "Kagome take care of your books." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and whispered once more "What did you do that for," said Inuyasha. "Well we don't want you getting yelled at on a Monday so great," said Kagome smiling.

Then just before Inuyasha was about to thank her the principal came on. "Students I have yet to inform you that tomorrow there is not going to be any school because someone in lunch stole the food. Every single bit of food is gone when we find the person who did this he/she will be in detention for 2 weeks," said the principal.

The principal left the speaker and everyone started talking.

"Mark were gona be late for Science," said Sango running down the halls. Miroku catched up and entered at the same time Mark and Sango did. "Well, well, well it looks like you 3 are tardy I'm going to take off a point of your grade." Said Miss Pinels. Sango got a bit pissed but settled down in her seat. "Now students take your seat," said Miss Pinels. Sango had already taken her seat but Miroku and Mark hadn't. 1 hour later.

"Gosh I'm so gona fail," said Kagome grabbing her books and joining Inuyasha out the door. After each class each student had 20min. to get ready for the next class. "Stop worrying I bet you're gona get and A," said Inuyasha. "I don't think so," said Kagome. "Anyways I was hoping the on the weekend you would like to get together and well go to the beach," said Inuyasha a bit shy. "I'd love to," said Kagome hugging him then heading to her dorm. Now Inuyasha couldn't wait until the weekend. He loved to swim.

"Finally Science is over, oh goody language arts is next," said Sango walking out of the room with Miroku at her side. "Don't sweat it next thing you know we will be at our dorms relaxing," said Miroku spotting a cute girl pass by. "Yea sure I'll relax," said Sango spotting that Miroku was staring at a cute girl.

"Snap out of it," said Sango clicking her fingers in front of Miroku's face like wedding bells.

Miroku quickly came into reality. "Well I'll see you later," said Sango heading toward her dorm. There not too far away she spotted Kagome walking to the dorm and catched up to her. "So how was your first class," said Sango looking a bit depressed. Kagome surprised said, "Fine it's the greatest day," said Kagome remembering when Inuyasha had asked her to go to the beach.

"Why so," asked Sango.

"Well Inuyasha invited me to the beach this weekend! This is the first time he ever invites me to go somewhere with him," said Kagome thinking why.

"Well I hope you have a nice time," said Sango.

"Same to you. You should go somewhere with Miroku some time. You guys never even go together somewhere either," said Kagome. "Well that's true, but I just never have time," said Sango opening the door to their dorm. "Well I still say you should take some time off and notice the world around you," said Kagome putting her books down on the table. "Well I have track next, I love the sport there's something I notice," said Sango. "Well yes but severely you take no interest in your friends," said Kagome.

"You mean like you and Inuyasha," asked Sango.

"Well not exactly but similar to it," said Kagome. Then just at that moment the phone rang. "I'll get it," said Sango noticing the relief that she, Kagome didn't have to get up and get it.

"Hello? May I speak with Sango," said Miroku.

"This is what's up," asked Sango.

"This is starting to scare me there's a talking squirrel in my room and it's talking even Inuyasha is freaked," said Miroku. "Are you messing with me," asked Sango.

"No really I'm telling the truth," said Miroku.

"I'll be right over," said Sango.

"Bring Kagome too," said Miroku then the phone went blank.

"Hey Kagome up for a bit of excitement?" asked Sango putting the phone down.

"Sure let's go," said Kagome.

"Then let's head toward Miroku's and Inuyasha's dorm the problem or joke begins there," said Sango thinking that this whole thing was a whole joke.

"Oh so the boys want to play dumb with us we will show them," said Kagome.

They went out of their dorm and walked a few halls before they were face to face with the door that lead to Inuyasha's and Miroku's dorm.

They knocked the door and Inuyasha answered it.

"Kagome, Sango you're here come and help us get this squirrel out of here," said Inuyasha.

The so called squirrel squinted and said, "I told you a million times I'm not a squirrel I am a fox demon, don't you remember me Shippo?" asked the little guy.

"Wow you actually weren't kidding," said Sango spotting the small thing.

The small thing jumped up and down with a smile in his face and jumped toward Kagome.

"Kagome you remember me right you protect me from Inuyasha he is always trying to pick on me," said the little guy.

"I did no such thing," said Inuyasha.

"I… don't understand and I've only know Inuyasha for a month or so," said Kagome getting a bit scared.

"Kagome you have to remember, please or we might not live to see the next day," said Shippo trying as hard as he could.

"Look squirrel you better get out of here before I get really mad. I thought you were just a squirrel and then suddenly you're a talking squirrel! That's worse!" said Inuyasha getting closer to Shippo.

"Shut up Inuyasha, Kagome look I'll prove I'm right just say sit and I bet that Inuyasha over there will land flat face in the floor," said Shippo trying as best as he could. Kagome got a bit scared, how could this little guy be saying the truth! Well she wanted the truth so she would try to do what Shippo had said.

"Ok fine I'll say sit but……" Kagome didn't finish because right there Inuyasha hit the floor. This freaked everyone out. "See Kagome you can sit Inuyasha because a long time ago he tried to kill you for the Shikon Jewel and Kaede helped you out by putting that necklace on Inuyasha which he still wears see. Every time you say sit he has to sit it's your command," said Shippo remembering all the times Kagome had sat Inuyasha because he always got her mad.

"This has to be a joke," said Inuyasha getting up from the floor.

"Hey I bet it's a dream," said Miroku.

"Yea it's all a dream next thing we know one of us will wake up," said Sango.

"This is no dream Sango you have to fight to get out of this spell. Everything you see before your eyes is not real it's someone's desires of how she/he wished the world could be," said Shippo acting very intelligent.

"Look Shippo or whatever your name is you're freaking everyone out, you may be right this isn't a dream, but that doesn't mean I can throw you out the window," said Inuyasha getting ready to grab Shippo.

"No wait! I know this is all freaky, but I kind of believe Shippo," said Kagome walking up to Shippo.

"At least someone believes me," said Shippo.

"Then if all that you have said is true what are we suppose to do," asked Miroku getting interested in the conversation.

Chapter 3: Crossing over

"Everyone needs to enter the bone eater's well," said Shippo kind of fading away.

"He's a ghost!" yelled Sango

"I'm not a ghost the thing is that I didn't cross the well I can't because I don't a have a shard but somehow Miroku and Sango did which is totally incredible!" said Shippo.

"Ok lets say we believe you where's the so called well then?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not too far away from here we must get moving before we lose any time," said Shippo opening the door.

Everyone didn't know what to do this was too much to take. They would follow the guy until Shippo would finally give up hope that this wasn't ever suppose to happen. And that the incident about Kagome saying sit was just because Inuyasha might have tripped.

As everyone ran a few corners and a few houses they came upon a small cabin. The walls looked very old, but at the same time they looked very special.

Shippo opened the door.

"Jump down that hole and you should meet with me when you come out," said Shippo, "I must go now do what I tell you Kagome was the one that told me everything before she fell into the trap and……" Shippo paused and then he was gone.

"Should we do it I mean this is crazy but what he said about you Kagome, sounds pretty weird," said Sango entering the small cabin.

Miroku looked down at the well. "It doesn't look too deep, but still this could be a great risk," said Miroku.

Inuyasha stared at the well for a while. He thought he remembered him carrying Kagome through the well. But the memory soon faded. "I'm going in I might not know where this leads, but I love adventures only when they are not scary and right now I'm scared, but I'm whiling to take the risk," said Kagome jumping in and disappearing before everyone's eyes.

"How, what just happened," said Sango.

"I don't know, but I'm going," said Inuyasha jumping in.

"I've got better things to do than jump through this well," said Sango.

"Like what? Come on you haven't gone out of your dorm come on we will go together," said Miroku once more looking down at the well.

"No thanks I got track," said Sango walking out the door. Miroku wanted sango to come, but how no one could convince her. Instead he ran toward her and dragged her down and pulling her down into the well. Soon lights were around them and after a few minutes they were back at the well. "Well I hate to break your bubble but we haven't gone no where," said Sango looking down at what she was standing on. It was a pile of bones. Sango screamed. Then from the top of the well Inuyasha appeared and said, "Miroku, Sango you need to see this," said Inuyasha helping out Sango.

Miroku climbed out very surprised at what he saw. They weren't back at the old cabin they were in another world a world filled with everything nature could ask for. "Where's Shippo? He said he would meet us here," said Kagome. Miroku looked around and spotted the small thing hiding in a tree.

"Look he's over there," said Miroku pointing at the tree Shippo tried to hide in.

"Hey squirrel where here what's next," said Inuyasha looking very irritated.

Shippo did not even squint he stood silent watching something.

Then after some seconds he turned their way, but no smile crossed his face.

Shippo very carefully jumped down from the tree. "I see you crossed the well," was all he said. "Yeah well we managed," said Inuyasha.

Then before everyone's eyes the small thing transformed into a horrible beast that you could tell that he had slayed a lot of innocent people.

Sango and Kagome screamed in terror while Inuyasha and Miroku looked at it carefully getting scared by every second that seemed to pass.

"My plan worked I guess in my spell you're as weak as Naraku," said the demon all transformed and ready for a fight.

"Who's Naraku," everyone thought.

"Now to kill you how should I kill you thought. This has been the easiest battle ever," said the demon.

"Let's fight I'm in wrestling I can take him," said Inuyasha.

Miroku didn't like this one bit. Then something caught his eye that made him jump back. "What's the matter?" asked Sango seeing that Miroku was staring into space.

"Look is that us," said Miroku pointing across the field.

"No way do I look like that. Is that wood on my back that will ruin my back," said Sango.

Kagome looking over to where Sango and Miroku were looking she was also surprised. But she didn't have some kind of wood on her back instead she seemed to have a bow and some arrows. The bodies weren't too far away. Kagome took a deep breath and ran toward the bodies.

The demon was about to grab her but he was distracted by Miroku's way of comforting girls. "You pervert," yelled Sango.

"Kagome," yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome ran as fast as she could and got to the bodies. This was incredible everything was real. Kagome reached down to grab the weapon that was next to her. She also grabbed a sword that seemed to be by Inuyasha. It looked very rusty but it would do. She didn't try to take the wood she thought it would make her slower in her run and heavier too.

Chapter 4: Another Problems Begins and Koga to the Rescue

She quickly dodged every demon butt kicking move. She was graceful that they had played tag some months ago in recess.

"Are you crazy," said Sango noticing what Kagome had in her hands.

"It was amazing it was us over there and I found some weapons so I took them," said Kagome handing Inuyasha a sword.

"Why do I want this old thing," asked Inuyasha holding it out.

The demon charged up and just when he was about to swap Inuyasha, Inuyasha took out the sword finding his hand a bit heavy. "This sword is nice watch out evilness I'm coming," said Inuyasha showing off.

Kagome holded out her bow and aimed at the demon. She shot the arrow. Light covered the arrow until it got stuck into the demon. The arrow had made a big opening in the demon.

"I didn't know you could shoot an arrow," said Inuyasha.

"I can't, but somehow I did," said Kagome looking at the bow.

"It's probably Halloween here," said Sango seeing blood on the ground from the demon. She immediately shook the Halloween thought out. This was all true!

The demon trembled to the ground with both hands on the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome had striked.

The demon turned to ashes. Under all the ash laid Shippo unconscious.

"Is that…. the demon?" asked Miroku getting closer to Shippo and poking him. Kagome leaned down and looked at the poor thing.

Then suddenly he opened his eyes. He jumped up onto his feet and smiled. "You did it I knew you would come," said Shippo jumping onto Kagome's hands.

Then in that very moment something or someone was dragging them somewhere else. They felt like spirits. Then suddenly they were close to the bodies the looked like them. Before they were about to enter the bodies they were taken by Kagura who laughed.

"You mistaken fools," she said as she looked at the bottle that held everyone's spirit.

No! Screamed Shippo in his mind trying to come back to that same moment and instead hurry and get everyone back to normal, but he had failed.

Just when he was about to blame himself Koga appeared leaving flying dirt on the sky.

"I sensed Naraku here," said Koga looking around and spotting Shippo, but no Kagome.

"Koga you need to help, everyone's spirit is in there including Kagome's," said Shippo pointing at what Kagura held.

"So we meet again, but this time it's your funeral," yelled Koga thinking that if he didn't kill her he would never see Kagome again.

"Well crazy wolf are you here to die or just to mess around and waste my time," said Kagura flickering her hair.

Koga raced after her trying to use all the power the 2 jewel shards in his legs could use. Kagura dodged every punch and kick.

"Dance of the dragon," yelled Kagura.

Koga was expecting this he knew how to handle it.

He dodged it, but his energy was running low he had to finish this now.

Then what he didn't expect. Kagura had dropped the bottle with the spirits.

It must have been the wind, Koga thought.

"So are you ready to die this time for real," said Kagura holding out her fan and shooting dark blades.

Koga headed toward her way, but took a different direction at the last minute.

At the time Koga got to the spirits Kagura had figured she had dropped the bottle.

She took out a feather from her hair while she laughed. The feather turned gigantic and Kagura jumped onto it and flew away still laughing.

"Wow look at these things," said Koga looking at the spirits inside the bottle.

"Hurry let's return the spirits to the bodies," said Shippo coming from a tree he had been hiding in while terror covered the sky.

Koga kept on looking at the spirits. Shippo was getting impatient he wanted to see everyone again especially Kagome. Instead he grabbed the bottle right out of Koga's hands and headed toward the bodies.

"Hey Shippo maybe we should think again about giving Inuyasha his spirit back I want to see him thanking me for saving him," said Koga imagining the moment.

By the time Koga came to the bodies Shippo had already opened the bottle and the spirits were returning to their rightful owners.

Dam thought Koga

"What the hell happened," said Inuyasha looking at himself, and then he noticed the others were on the ground.

He reached over to Kagome.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get close to my woman," said Koga smacking him in the head.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand while Koga pulled one of Inuyasha's foot trying to shake him off. Instead Kagome awoke to the fighting of both of them and the headache she got from getting dragged around the ground.

Miroku suddenly awoke.

"What happened to me I feel……," he trailed off he had spotted his next mission, Sango.

Squish, Squish (By the way that means Miroku just touched Sango's butt.)

A hand came up to smack him in the cheek.

"She's awake," said Miroku laughing and rubbing his cheek.

Sango woke up to see everyone either fighting or rubbing his cheek. That made her laugh.

After getting Inuyasha off Kagome, Koga was satisfied to say, "I'll see you again sometime Kagome and this time we will be alone," he said racing off seeing the dust and dirt going up onto the sky.

"You'll be dealing with me at the time that happens," said Inuyasha holding out one of his fist at the path Koga had taken.

"For a second I remember us in a bottle," said Sango rubbing her back a bit.

"Must have been a dream," said her best friend, Kagome.

"Guess so but it all seemed so real," she said once more.

Chapter 5: Mystery unsolved

The next day they decided to head toward Kaede's.

Suddenly Inuyasha smacked himself in the neck which brought a giggle to everyone.

"Myoga," said Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha I see you defeated the imagination," said Myoga.

"What are you talking about," said Inuyasha squishing the flee and throwing him up in the air. Safely he landed on Kirara's tail.

Sango grabbed her cat and hugged it as if she hadn't seen it in 10 years.

"I could almost have been surprised, but why do you hate Koga," asked Kagome walking side by side next to Inuyasha.

"Because dam wolf can't keep his hands off and gets in my business," said Inuyasha thinking of all the times Koga had said that Kagome was 'his woman.'

Kagome laughed and ended the conversation.

As everyone entered the village they saw everything was destroyed.

Sango spotted Kaede picking some part of a roof.

"What happened here lady Kaede," said Miroku.

"Kagura came looking for you I told her to leave that I didn't know anything so she destroyed everything and left. The people helped, but we weren't strong enough." Said Kaede.

"Now what does she want with us," said Inuyasha plopping himself down on the ground.

"I don't know, but I think for now you should stay here in the cabins we have built so far," said Kaede.

"We are great full for your hospitality," said Miroku.

"Oh give it a rest you only want to stay here for the ladies," said Inuyasha.

Miroku laughed and spotted Sango with an angry smirk.

Kaede led them to a spare cabin where they would spend the night.

Inuyasha entered followed by Kagome who carried her backpack.

As Kagome entered she noticed that her backpack wasn't as heavy. She looked inside and saw that everything was gone she must have used everything she thought to herself.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm going to go back home to pack my backpack I have nothing in it so I'll be back soon," said Kagome walking out the door again.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you. I know for one thing that if I don't come with you you won't come back till tomorrow," said Inuyasha getting up and following her out the door.

"Such feelings and yet they don't release them," said Miroku making himself a cup of tea.

"Hmm.. I guess so although it's kind of cute seeing them together all the time," said Sango getting up and looking outside.

"Would you join me for tea," asked Miroku.

"Why not," said Sango plopping herself down and reaching for a cup.

Kagome went through the well and so did Inuyasha. As they came out they noticed it was dark. They could hear the rain pouring down.

"Inuyasha … are you here..?" said Kagome looking around.

Then in surprise came Inuyasha and said, "What now I can't see a hell of a thing," said Inuyasha tripping.

Kagome touched the walls to find the door. She opened it there was some light around, but barely.

"I found the door," said Kagome. Inuyasha followed her out and headed toward her house.

When they got to the house all the lights were off. "They must be sleeping," said Kagome. She opened the door and tipped toed to her room. Inuyasha behind her.

Kagome opened her door then closed it right after Inuyasha entered. Kagome quickly put her backpack on the ground and opened it. Inuyasha making himself comfortable sat down on her bed. "How can you sleep on these things," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's not rough it's comfy… now lets see some clothes some candy from my stash oh and of course my brush," said Kagome packing stuff into the backpack making it bigger and heavier by the minute.

Inuyasha yawned "Are you ready yet," he asked.

"Almost I still have to go downstairs and get some chips for you and other stuff," said Kagome, "but I have to finish packing things I need here why don't you go downstairs and get the chips and Ramen. You'll find the chips in the far corner next to the refrigerator and the ramen inside the fridge then find some other stuff ok, but remember be quiet," said Kagome packing some crayons for Shippo.

"Fine," said Inuyasha yawning again.

"Oh and don't turn on the lights or my mother will wake up and start talking the mother son-in law stuff," said Kagome.

Inuyasha came out the door and closed it shut. He touched the walls around him until he reached the stairs.

"Dam these stairs are gona be hard to cross," said Inuyasha looking down and not spotting a tint of light.

He started the first stair and then went to the next one then the next one. This was easy he thought, but before he was half way down Bouyo, Kagome's cat, walked in front of Inuyasha purring on him.

He accidentally stepped on him and the cat yelled so hard it was heard around the city. Inuyasha quickly and quietly bent down and put his hand on the cat's mouth as he said, "Be quiet you dam cat, why does it have to be a cat why not a snail," said Inuyasha.

He stood there quiet hearing to see if he had woken up anyone. "Feh,"

Inuyasha let go of the cat's mouth and let him run.

He walked the last stairs this time being careful and finally he reached the end. He walked around and tripped over the table then the coffee table then the cat's water.

He then fought out of the tripping and found himself next to the refrigerator. He reached in the far corner to find the ramen and some chips. Good his mission was done now what else he thought to himself.

Then when he turned around his life was scared by Kagome.

"Are you done," she asked.

"Well yea I almost got killed in the dam stairs and I tripped in the whole house," said Inuyasha handing her the ramen and some chips.

Kagome opened her backpack and put the stuff inside. "Well time for bedtime let's go," said Kagome walking back to the stairs.

"What! I'm not going up those dam stairs," said Inuyasha, "Plus were suppose to be heading back now."

"I know, but I'm tired and so are you we'll stay for the night and leave in the morning," Kagome said walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha was careful going up the stairs and when he finally reached up he promised himself he would never walk down the stairs in the dark.

They opened the door and closed it shut. Kagome jumped to her bed. "It's been like a year since I have slept in my bed," she said grabbing her pillow.

"I'll sleep in the floor," said Inuyasha.

Kagome got up to her closet and reached in for a quilt and one of her other pillows. She threw the pillow at Inuyasha and put down the quilt by her desk.

"Here so you won't be cold," she said once more heading toward her bed.

Inuyasha sat down and said, "You didn't have to do that."

Kagome yawned again and fell to sleep. "Good night Inuyasha." Was all she said before sleep overtook her.

"Gosh is it night already," said Sango looking out the window.

"I guess Inuyasha and Kagome won't be back till tomorrow as always," said Miroku putting down some quilts. His were close to the door and Sango's far to the corner where Miroku could not reach her.

Sango came close to her bed or so it looked like it and went inside the covers. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Miroku also went to sleep and said his goodnights.

Next Day

Sango opened her eyes seeing Kirara right next to her. She stood up and went out the door. Miroku had yet not woken that was very strange.

She thought Kagome and Inuyasha would be back by now, but they weren't.

'Well at least there's no fighting' thought Sango.

Then right when she was about to turn around a hand touched her.

"Miroku you pervert," she yelled.

Miroku stood there he was about to move, but he was too slow and Sango slapped him. Shippo came behind Miroku and said, "Will you ever learn?" he asked.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, but she should be here in a bit you know Inuyasha he'll make her come," said Sango.

It was noon and they were still not back. 'What could they be doing that is taking them so long' thought Sango and then she looked up to the sky.

Kagome got out of bed and yelled, "Oh my gosh Inuyasha wake up it's noon were late hurry up and get my backpack I need to get dressed," yelled Kagome running around the room.

"Gees wench I was already awake," said Inuyasha getting up.

"Well then why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked as she entered her closet to find some clothes.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up you were sleep talking," said Inuyasha remembering.

FLASHBACK

'Dam I can't sleep' Inuyasha looked out to where Kagome slept peacefully. Then he heard something 'Inuyasha don't die' Kagome whispered in her sleep.

Inuyasha went up to her to hear more. 'I…love you..' she trailed in her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled, but then he shook it away. He didn't like Kagome right he thought to himself. 'Just because she cares for me and I care for her doesn't mean anything' he said to himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome then remembered her dream. It surprised her she had dreamt such thing. She didn't like Inuyasha. He still had Kykio so what does she have to do with him Kagome thought as she got dressed in her closet.

She came out all stressed out.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea let's go," Kagome said carrying her backpack.

Chapter 6: Vision Inflict

Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well. They walked to Kaede's and were there in a jiffy.

As they got to Kaede's Shippo was the first one to greet them. "Kagome your back I missed you did you bring…."

Kagome put Shippo down and said, "Yes I brought you some candy here," Kagome said handing him a loly pop and other great stuff.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got to where Sango and Miroku were their journey would begin. "Kagome your back," said Sango. Behind her came Miroku.

"Let's go now I'm expecting a storm at dark so we should hurry and get as far as we can," said Miroku.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and they walked silent for the rest of the trip.

"Sense any jewels around?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around and nodded no. "Dam we have no luck," said Inuyasha.

Then something caught Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed around trying to figure out the smell.

"Village blood," he said.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? Your nose might not work too well… you know that tonight you turn human," said Sango.

"Oh stop babbling I know what I smell it's, it's……. Ramen?"

"Oh that must be the ramen you picked up from my house you…. Picked….." Kagome trailed off, "you picked the fresh one eww there's blood over it," Kagome said.

Miroku laughed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

As the journey went on the day began to fade and night over took them.

They settled by a gigantic tree.

Thunder went off. The rain was coming. Pouring down like snow, the rain started making puddles.

The sun had disappeared and the half demon turned human with great black hair.

"We must be careful tonight since Inuyasha is human. He is defenseless if a demon approaches," said Miroku sitting down.

Inuyasha turned around in anger and said, "I can take anyone even in this body of mine."

Kagome smiled to herself and said, "He's always like this, always trying to act tough."

Shippo yawned and cuddled up to Kagome falling into dream world.

About a few minutes later everyone was asleep, but Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What bothers you," asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked relaxed, but something troubled him.

"Nothing," said Inuyasha, although Kagome was right something troubled him.

"Are you still planning to… turn into full demon?" asked Kagome.

"You already know the answer," answered Inuyasha

"Yes, but…"

"But what!"

"Nothing…"

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and put her hands over his shoulders. "Just remember Inuyasha, were your friends and we'll be here for you," she said yawning.

Behind the scene three eyes opened slowly. Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Inuyasha just looked up to Kagome, but did not smile. He liked her company, but turning to a full demon meant leaving his friends.

"Whatever you choose I'll still be here for you," Kagome said. She yawned and headed toward her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched carefully as Kagome opened her sleeping bag revealing Shippo. Kagome grabbed him, entered her sleeping bag and laid Shippo right next to her.

Then before she entered a dream she smiled thinking what it would be like with Inuyasha staying half demon forever.

Inuyasha was confused when he thought that the smile Kagome had shown when she fell to sleep, was for him. He smiled back as if Kagome's eyes would be open, but they weren't.

The next morning Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut?" asked Sango feeling something. Slap Miroku was in the ground laughing while rubbing his cheek.

Inuyasha traveled over the trees. He didn't know where to go, he needed some time alone to think about being full demon.

"I know what you want," a voice in the woods traveled. Inuyasha stopped and looked around. "Come out!" Inuyasha growled.

It was a lady; she came out behind a tree. It seemed all magic because it seemed that she had lived in the tree by coming out from inside the tree.

"I can give you answers," she said.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in his bad temper.

"My name is Kanata, I can show you part of the future for a price," said Kanata.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha

"Your sword," said Kanata

"You must be crazy if you think I'll give up Tetsusaiga," said Inuyasha.

"You're losing a great opportunity I see great despair and there's more," Said Kanata trying to convince him.

"Why would I care, I should kill you right now for disturbing me," said Inuyasha threatening.

Kanata got out a staff with vines coming out of the sides, "I'd like to see you try," she said.

"Finally some action," said Inuyasha getting out his sword.

Inuyasha charged up and swung his sword at her. Kanata was very good she dodged every move. Inuyasha put his sword away and said "Iron Reborn Soul Stealer." While doing so he got her by a little, but he stopped because something caught his mind. A vision was going on through his mind. He saw himself as a full demon terrorizing the forests and people, the forest where he had fought the demons to defend Kagome and get the jewel shards. He also saw Kagome on the ground looking dead. Sango was bleeding next to Miroku who tried to protect her. And him he had the jewel in his hand. What he always wanted…….

He came back from the vision. "You… you… weren't supposed to…" Kanata trailed off. She backed away and disappeared.

Inuyasha stood there thinking of the vision. Did he really want to become demon now? He stared at the sky that in his vision had been pure red.

Miroku had been sent to go fishing.

"I'm worried."

"About what Kagome?" asked Sango

"About Inuyasha it's been hours and he… hasn't come back," said Kagome.

"I'm sure he is fine," said Sango.

'I hope I didn't hurt him at all last night,' thought Kagome

Just before she got up she spotted Inuyasha walking down a bit concerned.

'I can't tell the vision to anyone, but what if it isn't true?' thought Inuyasha. He looked over to Kagome who in his vision saw dead on the ground. Kagome walked up to him with a smile on her face very happy to see him back.

"Where were you?" asked Kagome

"Thinking…" responded Inuyasha

"About what?" asked Kagome.

"Do you have to ask everything," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome went silent. Always being rude. Miroku had come back with 6 fish in hand; Sango had given him a compliment for a good fisher until he ruined it by touching her butt.

They all sat down by a fire Sango had built and cooked the fish without asking questions of where Inuyasha had gone early in the morning.

"So Inuyasha where were you all morning," said Miroku chewing on some of his fish.

"Nowhere of your dam business," said Inuyasha taking a bite from the fish.

Everyone was anxious to find out where Inuyasha had been.

When everyone finished eating they headed to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha still thought that the vision from the lady was a whole set up to get his sword. He kept the thought of being full demon in his mind.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Koga

'Great just what we needed, wolf boy,' thought Inuyasha.

The End


End file.
